


A Stack of Love

by SuperstringSymphony



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not on the part of anyone in the pairing, mentions of manipulative behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstringSymphony/pseuds/SuperstringSymphony
Summary: “Yeah well.”  Tony says softly, gaze darting down and away.  “You've been gone.  It's hard to sleep, bed's cold.”“Come here babe, Tones, c'mon I'm not going on tour for another week.”  He says coaxingly, setting his book down on the coffee table and indicating himself with a wave of his hand.  Tired brown eyes focus on him, and then Tony is crawling onto the couch.  Rhodey smiles wide, gathering him close and shifting them around so Tony can sprawl out on top of him, tuck his head under his chin.  Softly curling dark hair tickles his nose, and Rhodey hums, combing his fingers through black inky strands.  Tony is silent for a time, sighing when he lightly scrapes short blunt nails over the hair just at the nape of his neck.-This is just indulgent cuddles with some mild angst and tooth rotting fluff.





	A Stack of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rowantreeisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowantreeisme/gifts).



> Thank you to the amazing rowantreeisme for inspiring the title (and stark stackings), you're amazing and ILY. Aaaand a huge thank you to the fantastic and talented [kelslk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelslk/works/) for the art in this!
> 
> And as always, your comments and kudos are my life-blood and I appreciate every single one.

* * *

 

 

Rhodey hears him coming before he sees him. It's been a pretty relaxed Friday, Tony has been off at S.I. And working on his current PhD all day-which means he'll arrive back at their apartment exhausted and potentially frustrated from dealing with the board. As much as Rhodey _disliked_ Howard Stark, he didn't give off the waves of sliminess Obadiah Stane seems to posses in spades. Still, Tony had taken the death of his parents hard, and despite his misgivings about Stane he's not about to ask Tony to cut off ties to his one remaining parental figure.

No matter how much that surrogate father makes his own skin crawl.

“Honey bear I'm home!” Tony calls, stomping around in the foyer throwing down what sounds like an armload of bags.

“In here Tones, just reading.” Rhodey responds. There's a moment of silence, then Tony comes tromping in. There are dark circles beneath his eyes, his hair is an adorable fluffy mess, and his jeans look a little more loose than they had since the last time he was in that same pair. Rhodey frowns.

“Sour patch, why are you looking at my pants like they insulted your mother?” Tony is obviously aiming for snarky, but he just sounds dead on his feet.

“Tony.” He sighs out.

“I mean if they did, then I'll burn them, your mom is a saint and I love her.” Tony continues undeterred, and Rhodey snorts despite his concern.

“Damn straight but no, just come here. You look tired.”

“Yeah well.” Tony says softly, gaze darting down and away. “You've been gone. It's hard to sleep, bed's cold.”

“Come here babe, Tones, c'mon I'm not going on tour for another week.” He says coaxingly, setting his book down on the coffee table and indicating himself with a wave of his hand. Tired brown eyes focus on him, and then Tony is crawling onto the couch. Rhodey smiles wide, gathering him close and shifting them around so Tony can sprawl out on top of him, tuck his head under his chin. Softly curling dark hair tickles his nose, and Rhodey hums, combing his fingers through black inky strands. Tony is silent for a time, sighing when he lightly scrapes short blunt nails over the hair just at the nape of his neck.

“Missed you, tour's gonna be shit, missed you so much.” Tony mutters against the soft gray cotton of his hoodie.

“I'll still make time to see you Tones, you know that. I get a few leave days here and there.” Rhodey says, rubbing his cheek against Tony's hair. He knows it's not ideal, but it is what it is-even if it kills him to leave Tony alone for long stretches of time.

“I'm sorry I was gone for two days, but the thing I was telling you about, I think it might work.” Tony murmurs, bunching one of his hands in Rhodey's sweatshirt.

“The bullet resistant material?”

“Yeah. Obie's mad, or well, annoyed, thinks I should just focus on the weapons side of things, but-” Tony breaks off, huffing with frustration and biting his lip, brows knitting together. “Nevermind it's stupid.”

“But what?” He asks. Tony just shakes his head, snuggling closer, shifting to bracket Rhodey's left leg with both of his. His breaths even out, and for a moment Rhodey thinks Tony has fallen asleep until he speaks again, so softly it's almost a struggle to hear him.

“I don't want to focus on weapons. I want to make stuff to keep you safe, you and the others, your friends, everyone.” This isn't the first time Tony has said something to this effect, but it makes something in Rhodey's chest clench to hear that kind of hesitance coming from Tony. Tony, who is a whirlwind of brightness and energy the likeness of which Rhodey has never seen before. Tony who mutters equations in his sleep and dances around their room shamelessly in tiny thongs that leave nothing to the imagination. Tony-who only sounds this uncertain after talking to Stane.

“Baby, look at me.” He says, putting as much certainty as he can muster into the words. Big brown eyes lift to look up at him, and Rhodey tries to smile as encouragingly as possible. “Okay good, thank you, are you listening to me Anthony?”

“Oh my god, are you going to lecture me?” Tony asks incredulously, a deep frown creasing his features.

“Maybe, but you listen to it anyway.” Rhodey says without missing a beat.

“What _ever,_ you're not the boss of me.”

“True, but I _am_ your boyfriend, so that means I'll just be annoying until you let me tell you that Stane and the board are being assholes, and that I love you no matter what direction you decide to go in.” He makes sure the words are firm. Tony's eyes widen as he speaks, and Rhodey continues on, refusing to comment on the way Tony's lashes have grown wet. “How's that for a lecture?”

“That's...that's pretty good.” Tony whispers, cheeks turning that adorable shade of pink Rhodey adores and Tony likes to pretend doesn't happen.

“Yeah, so you just remember that okay.”

“Okay.” Tony breathes out, watching him searchingly for a moment before stretching up to press their lips together. Rhodey hums, cupping Tony's face between his palms and kissing him back. It's slow, sleepy and unhurried, and before long Tony pulls away to drop little kisses over his jaw. Rhodey just tips his head back to give better access, combing his fingers through Tony's messy hair with one hand, and stroking over Tony's arm and shoulders with his other.

“You tired Tones?” He asks when Tony's head drops down against his shoulder.

“Yeah, probably gonna fall asleep on you. Just so you know.” Tony mumbles sleepily, turning his head to nose against Rhodey's throat. Warm breaths puff out against his skin as Tony settles in and relaxes completely.

“Get some rest, I'll just read.” Rhodey says, scooting down to get comfortable and wrapping Tony up in his arms.

“Love you platypus, honey bear, my favorite mhmm.” That's the last thing out of Tony's mouth before his breaths even out as he drops off. Rhodey just smiles, kissing the top of his head and rubbing his nose over soft fluffy hair.

“Love you too Tones.” He whispers.

After that he intends to keep reading, but Tony is warm and soft, spread out over him like a blanket. He sighs, nuzzling against Rhodey's chest when he strokes a hand down his back; soft lips part in a huff of breath. Rhodey just watches him, cataloging the quiver of dark lashes when Tony starts dreaming, before he knows it the rhythm of their breaths have synced, and Rhodey's eyes close in a slow blink; the book long forgotten. It's not long before he too drops off into a deep sleep, comforted by Tony's warmth atop him, and the quiet filling their apartment.

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/147179591@N05/40433173181/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
